More than friends?
by lilaznfreak101
Summary: Hichigo goes into Ichigo's dream and tells him Rukia's true feelings for him. How will Ichigo confess to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first story that I'm writing and I hope you guys like it. I'm an IchiRuki fan so I thought this up when I was staring at my ceiling. **

**I hope you like it. Ichiruki 4eva! :3**

**~Lilaznfreak101**

* * *

><p>After fighting more annoying hollows, I walked lazily over to my bed and lay down with a loud thud not realizing that Rukia had walked in.<p>

"Hey," she said sitting down on my desk and swinging her feet back and forward.

"Hey" I said rolling my eyes at her. Whenever we seem to talk, it often ends up in fights and arguments.

"Can I ask you something, Ichigo?" she asked softly. Her eyes sort of glowering down on me but I could see a gentle kindness in her eyes. I loved that about her.

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity and sort of hoping she wasn't showing me anymore of her stupid drawings.

"Whenever we're fighting hollows how come you always have to beat me to it first? It isn't some sort of race. We work together. You even sometimes push me out of the way. Do you think I'm some kind of embarrassment to you?" she asked with a little tremble in her voice. Rukia was upset with .

I really don't like getting into fights with her.

"I know we're a team but sometimes…" I could feel my face turn red. "But sometimes I just don't want you to get hurt," I managed to say. I couldn't lie in front of Rukia. It was the truth. She was my friend but the way I think of Rukia is more than any other friend. Chad, Uryu, Inoue…

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Is it because you think that we're close?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"N-no!" I blurted out. _What the hell am I saying?_ I sat up.

"We…we're just friends," I noticed Rukia's eyes had saddened. "Rukia?" I asked. Worried that I had upset her again.

Instead, she looked up at me and smiled. "I see how it is Ichigo. I feel the same way about you too. We'll always be friends," and with that Rukia slowly walked into the closet.

"Good night Ichigo," she said with a smile and closed the sliding door.

"Y-yeah. Good night Rukia," I got up and turned the light off. Quickly, I changed into my pajamas.

I lay on my bed thinking. _Did I say something wrong? Rukia gave me those fake smiles. Ugh! I'm such an idiot! Why the hell did I say we weren't close? _I few minutes later of staring at my ceiling I could hear Rukia's gentle steady breathing.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell into a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm truly sorry if it was kind of short. I'm so lame lol. It'll get good i promise! ;) Please review if you liked it. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I finally have time to finish the second chapter! Sorry if it might be short again. I'm doing my best to make it good. Enjoy! ^_^ ~lilaznfreak101**

* * *

><p>I woke up in that world of blue sky scrapers and drifting sideways clouds. <em>This is all a dream but…why here? <em>I wondered. I got up and started wandering around.

_Wait! A shadow? _I saw a faint outline of a person…two people actually. I walked closer. It was utter silence. My foot steps echoed. Tap, tap, tap. I noticed the two strangers were making out.

"Wha-what the hell?" I spoke. My voice echoed loudly throughout the strange realm then slowly died down. I squinted trying to see who it was. And then I recognized the two. Hichigo and Rukia!

I was shocked for a moment and nearly tripped backward.

"Hello King," Hichigo said and appeared before me.

"You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing to Rukia?" I yelled at him reaching for my zanpakutou.

"Oh, there's no need for that," Hichigo said with that annoying smirk.

I let go of my zanpakutou. "Then why are you here?" I demanded. I wasn't gonna let this bastard have Rukia.

"Relax King. And since when did you ever care about Rukia as much as this? You did say she was just a friend," Hichigo said.

Rukia had walked in front of us and to my dread draped her arms around Hichigo.

"Rukia!" I yelled and grabbed her arm. I got no response. Not even eye contact from her. _What is going on? Doesn't she hear me? _I thought.

"You see here King, Rukia thinks I'm you," he said.

"What?"

"Right now, Rukia is having the same dream and sees what she's doing right now. Because she thinks that I'm you, she can't feel you or hear you," Hichigo said and ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I yelled at Hichigo. I couldn't stand watching this.

"King, can't you see? Rukia's in love with you. Not that I care for you deeply King but I care for my Rukia. Just so you know this isn't Rukia. It's her inner feeling," he said giving me his annoying smirk.

"Hichigo, if you can go into people's dreams why did you also go into Rukia's?" I asked.

_This bastard. _I thought.

"A horse has to have some fun once in a while," he said and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter! The next one will surely be the last...I hope. :) **

* * *

><p>The radiant morning sunlight surged through my window and blinded my eyes. I shielded my eyes with my hand and let out a big yawn. <em>Morning already? Ugh…<em>

"Rukia! Get up!," I limped half asleep to my drawer and grabbed my school uniform. I changed quickly and realized Rukia had not gotten up yet. Afraid to open the door on her, I listened instead.

I heard a gentle snoring. Rukia looked cute when she slept. I loved the way her hands curled up to her chest. And when she was awake, I'd stare at her for a few minutes and her face would turn red. I didn't want to show her that I thought she was cute. In her eyes, I wasn't that type of person.

"Rukia!" I said knocking on her door several times to make sure she could hear me. The closet door quickly slid open.

"Mmmh…" She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Ichi-nii! Rukia-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu called from the bottom of the stairs.

"C'mon, hurry up Rukia," I said making my way out the door to the bathroom.

Rukia sleepily followed me. _Why was Rukia so sleepy? _I thought. _She isn't usually like this…_

I walked into the kitchen greeting my two little sisters. _Where's dad…wait._

"GOOOOD MOOOORRRNINGGG ICCCHHIGGGOOOOOO!"

I pounded dad into the ground with my elbow. "YOU SICKO!" I yelled. Karin watched from the kitchen rolling her eyes. "Every morning..." she sighed.

* * *

><p>Rukia and I had left the house and began walking to school. It was a beautiful day. The soft breeze and the morning birds. <em>Today would be a good day to tell her.<em> I thought. "Hey Rukia," I said.

"Mmh?" She asked looking up at me.

"I need to talk to you after school," I announced. "How about the park?"

Rukia looked up at me curiously and smiled. "Whatever you want," she said and we walked quietly along the pavement.

"Ichigo?" she called and stopped to look at the bubblegum machine next to the door of a convenience store we passed. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's a bubblegum machine. You want one?"

Rukia tilted her head. "Is it good?"

Ignoring her, I walked over to the bubblegum machine reached into my wallet and inserted a quarter. Rukia followed me to the machine. (I know in Japan they don't use quarters and I'm not Japanese. Bear with me guys.T_T)

She watched in amazement as the bubblegum ball rolled down a spiral slide and out the slot into my hand.

She had a big smile ear to ear and clapped her hands. It made me happy to see her having fun.

I quickly gave her the bubblegum ball knowing people were starting to look our way. Rukia stared at the yellow bubblegum ball and popped it in her mouth.

"Don't swallow it," I said and we continued walking.

It was funny how she didn't say anything since the bubblegum ball was a little too big for her mouth and her cheeks puffed out.

"How do I eat dish, Ishigo?" she asked biting down hard into the bubblegum.

I laughed. "Just chew it until you want to spit it out."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe! I tried to make it cute! Oh, the ichiruki...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! Finally the last chapter. I hoped you liked the story so far and remember to review. Reviews inspire me to do better and I try to make up a better story to beat my old record. ~lilaznfreak101**

* * *

><p>" Hey Ichigo, wanna go to that ramen restaurant?" Mizuiro asked. I grabbed the rest of my textbooks and shoved them into my bag.<p>

"Um…sorry about this Mizuiro but I've got places to go after school," I said closing my locker.

"Ok then…maybe next time. I'll ask Chad!" he said and ran out the door but Keigo stopped him.

"How come you ask Ichigo and Chad but you never ask me?" Kiego asked teary eyed.

"Uhh…I'll make it up to you Keigo!" Mizuiro said and pushed Kiego aside. He stood there watching Mizuiro. "I can't believe it, Ichigo…wait. How come you didn't go with him? …Is it because you'd rather hang out with me?" he shouted excitedly jumping up and down around me.

"Shut up," I replied and pushed him away. Falling onto the floor he asked "then how come you're not with Mizuiro?"

"I've got things to do after school. It's a little important," I answered

Keigo got up. He gasped dramatically. "It's a lady isn't it? Is it? Oh, I always knew Kurosaki was popular with the ladies!"

"Shut the friggin hell up Keigo!" I yelled and punched him. _Even though I knew it was true I couldn't tell anyone about this. But what if Rukia and I start to…_ I thought. I left Keigo there to pick himself up off the floor.

"Ichigo! Over here!" Rukia called waving her hand at me. I ran over to her.

"So the park right?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go." Rukia replied.

* * *

><p>We sat on a bench near a blossoming sakura tree. The petals fell and covered the sidewalk with pink snow. One of the reasons I love the Spring season.<p>

"What did you want to talk about Ichigo?" she asked me.

I sighed wondering where to start.

"Uhh…well. Last night…when you asked me," I gulped. "you know…I didn't mean what I said. I'm not good with this kind of stuff. When you asked me that I sort of embarrassed to admit it."

I blushed and looked away. My eyes wandered into the branches of the sakura tree. The large branches separating into smaller, thinner, branches and then to the leaves and pink blossoms fluttering down to the grass.

Rukia continued to look at me with her soothing violet eyes. "Admit what?" she asked.

I sighed. "Well I had a dream the same night we had that conversation. I dreamed about my hollow. He told me about your true feelings. He also said you were having your own dream too…about us," I said silently still staring at the blossoms.

"Oh…I see. Well now that you know about how I feel, what about you?"

Hichigo spoke inside my head. _Here it comes, Ichigo! Tell Rukia now!_

"Well I…feel the same way," I said.

Rukia smiled. "You're telling the truth this time are you?" she joked.

"Y-yes!" I stammered. This time I looked into her eyes. Rukia hugged me. "I was hoping you'd say that." She said.

_Holy. Shit. _I thought. Hichigo spoke to me again. _You did it, King! Bastard, hug her!_ I did as Hichigo said and whispered into her ear "I love you. Daisuki, Rukia." She let go and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Ichigo. Daisuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? I hoped you enjoyed it and I promise I will continue to make more IchiRuki fanfics. Thank you so much for reading!<strong>

**If you're wondering about the word I used here's the definition.**

**Daisuki: I love you/ I like you**


End file.
